De aged Sam
by SupernaturalDCS
Summary: De aged Sam, please give it a chance and review, if this gets enough reviews i shall put up a sequel but to know more about that you gotta read De aged Dean as well.Review please. You should all know by now to check out Supernatural Rewritten for Amelie!


**This is the second of four de-aged stories, the characters that get de-aged are:**

**Amelie**

**Castiel**

**Dean**

**Sam**

**This one is Sam: **

Sam awoke with a shiver, he felt as though someone had poured ice cold water over him.

Groaning he sat up, well tried too, as soon as he put his arms out ready to haul his frame up, they collapsed on themselves. Sam tried to get up two more times before finally admitting defeat.

He called out 'Dean, Amelie?'

And was answered with an intelligent answer 'numphgr'.

Well maybe not so intelligent.

'What is it Sam?' came the voice again, definitely Amelie, only she'd be awake and have unintelligent answers for doing so.

'I, I can't get up' Sam stuttered, embarrassed.

'What do you mean you can't get up?' Amelie asked as she peeled herself away from Dean's grip, she then placed a pillow where she had lain so Dean was now hugging a pillow.

Amelie walked over to Sam, her hair all over the place and her eyes half open.

'I literally can't get up' Sam replied.

'Ok, but why are you talking like your two years old?'

'I'm not' Sam protested.

Amelie looked down at Sam's form, her eyes widened immediately and was now full awake, 'Sam?'

'Yeah?'

'Why are you two year old?'

'What!'

'I'm serious, you're about this big' she said gesturing with her hands 'and your voice is all squeaky, look I'll show you'. Amelie ran into the bathroom and came back out again seconds later holding a mirror.

She then showed Sam his reflexion.

'But, but, how?' Sam said, his lip trembling and eyes watering.

'Hey, Sammy, don't cry' Amelie soothed as the now 2 year old Sam had tears running down his face.

'Amelie, what's happened to me?'

'Oh Sammy' Amelie said and picked up a now fully sobbing 2 year old.

Sam put his, now short, arms around her neck and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

'Who the hell is crying?' Dean grumbled, as he detangled himself from the pillow he thought was Amelie.

'Sammy' Amelie replied.

'Why the hell you crying Sam?' Dean asked, not aware of Sam's current predicament.

'Dean' Sam sobbed.

'What's the matter with you?' Dean turned around to face Amelie.

'Sam?' he said.

'Oh my God Sam'.

Dean ran over to Sam and looked him in the eyes, they glistened with tears and were puffy and red.

'Sammy' Dean whispered and stroked his hair.

'Dean'.

'Dean, you take hold of Sam, I'm going to make a few calls, see if we can't get this figured out. Ok?' Amelie said and held out Sam to Dean.

'Yeah, that's fine' Dean replied, full of mixed emotions he took Sam and gently put him in his lap.

'Hey Sammy, it's gonna be ok, you're gonna be ok, I promise' Dean said and stroked Sam's back the way he did so many years ago.

**Outside**

'Stupid phone' Amelie growled as her phone disconnected for the second time. She'd tried to call Bobby, but it seemed her phone didn't want her to get in contact with him. Sighing she scrolled down her lists of contacts, she stopped when she reached the name Cas.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep Beep Be- _

'Hello, this is Castiel speaking' came Cas' voice on the other end of the phone.

Amelie breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived as Castiel's voice continued.

'If you want to leave me a message then just pray, or ask Dean Winchester to give it to me'.

'CRAP!' Amelie cursed and chucked her phone on the floor, it smashed on impact.

'Stupid bloody Blackberry, never worked anyway' she muttered and walked back into the motel room, absently noting that the rest of the motel and the car park were silent and empty.

'Any luck?' Dean asked.

'No, cell phone won't connect to Bobby and Cas is on voicemail, the whole of the motel looks empty and there are no cars bar the Impala in the parking lot, either an angel is dicking around with us or we had way to much tequila and purple nurples last night' Amelie sighed and went to the kitchen to fix them all a drink.

She opened the cupboard door for the mugs.

What she found was a baby bottle and two mugs.

'Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'Why is there a baby bottle in the cupboard?'

'What!' Dean said and went over to join Amelie.

'Look, right there' Amelie said gesturing to the bottle, 'well at least we won't have to buy one'.

'Ok, right, you go and comfort Sam I'll make the drinks' Dean said when Sam started to cry again.

Amelie walked over to Sam and picked him up, 'hey what's wrong Sammy?'

'Why is no one answering phones? Don't they care?'

'Of course they do, we're just in a bad area for phone calls' Amelie replied and hugged Sam closer to her body.

'Amelie' Dean said.

'What?'

'There's this box of formula in the fridge'

'What!'

'Look'

Amelie walked over to the fridge, Sam now wanting to have a look at the formula said 'do you think that they want to keep us here and me like that?'

'What makes you say that sasquatch?' Dean smiled.

'Dunno, seems right'

'You could be on to something there Sam' Amelie said as she looked in another cupboard 'just look at what's in here'.

She stepped aside to reveal a load of baby food and equipment, ranging from Heinz baby biscuits to pampers nappies.

'Oh no, im not wearing a nappy!' Sam protested.

'Tough, you're a baby now and you need one' Dean replied and took a nappy out of the box.

'Yeah Sammy, we don't want you to wet yourself and have nothing to wear now do we?' Amelie said.

'That's not fair, its two big people against me!' Sam protested.

Amelie bent down so she was Sam's height, 'hey, how 'bout when we fix what's wrong with you, then you can ohh I don't know you get to pick the music for us to listen to in the Impala along the way to the next hunt ok?'

Sam's eyes dried up a bit and he sniffed 'ok'.

Amelie smiled and picked Sam up handing him to Dean, who had a nappy ready.

After Sam stopped trying to kick Dean, he fell asleep with Dean's finger in his mouth.

'Was he like this when he was a kid?' Amelie asked softly.

'Yeah, I was the only one who could calm him down, well me and this lady who looked after him once when I broke my leg, she was great, can't quite remember her though'

Amelie smiled knowing who that person was.

'Yeah, he took a while to calm down but John said that Sam wouldn't shut up for him'

'The lady was you?' Dean asked, incredulously.

'Yeah'

'You really have been looking out for us since we were small haven't you?'

Amelie nodded and rested her head against Dean's shoulder.

'I wonder if the angels are keeping us here as some sort of test'

'Probably, I mean, every cupboard has baby stuff in it, so someone's gone to some length to keep us here and look after baby Sammy' Dean said and rested his head on Amelie's.

Amelie looked at Sam's sleeping form.

'He makes me want a baby of my own' she sighed.

'One day Am, one day I promise' Dean said and kissed the top of her head.

**Morning**

Sam shuffled around a lot in his sleep causing Dean to be awake half the night so when Amelie said 'I'll look after him, you sleep' Dean happily obliged.

Amelie was half way through making Dean and herself some strong coffee when Dean woke up.

'I was thinking, it wouldn't be that bad if Sam was like this for a while, I mean we'd be free from injuries and dick-headed angel business for a while'.

'Mmm,' Amelie said 'Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'Wanna go for a walk later, with Sam I mean, like in his buggy?'

'Yeah that be great' Dean smiled and kissed Amelie on her forehead, his arms around her waist, thrusting her forwards, towards him.

'Dean, not in front of Sammy' Amelie protested.

'What, 's'not like he ain't seen us before'.

'He's a 2 year old now, it may scar him'

'Well if we want something to scar him, then maybe we should…' Dean cut himself off and smashed his lips against Amelie's and forced his tongue inside her mouth.

'Dean' she moaned as he broke the kiss 'you bloody bastard'.

'Baby,' Dean whispered and backed her against the fridge, 'say that again'

'Dean!' Amelie whined.

Dean looked over at Amelie, his eyes now full with lust, his pupils so big that if a hunter were drunk he would have shot Dean, thinking he was a demon.

'I hate you' she said as he bit down on her neck and moved his hands up and down her body.

'You say you hate, but your eyes, your eyes tell a different story' Dean smirked and attacked her neck again.

Suddenly Sam started crying 'hungy'.

Dean rolled his eyes 'Christ I thought he was fed an hour ago'

'He's a baby Dean, they get hungry a lot' Amelie said and moved past Dean to pick up a bottle of formula for Sam.

She expectedly picked Sam up in one hand and placed the bottle into his mouth with the other.

'You're a very hot mom' Dean said and padded over to her.

He looked at Sam and tickled one of Sam's bare feet.

Sam giggled, 'gerrof De'.

'Nope' Dean said with a childlike smile.

'De' Sam protested.

Amelie started laughing and tickled Sam's other foot.

'op it' Sam squealed.

'Nu uh giganto' Amelie replied.

'ill you all later' Sam said in between laughs.

'Nah you won't Sammy, cause I'm hiding all the guns'

Sam's eyes darkened, which scared the hell out of Dean but apparently Amelie wasn't at all bothered.

'Don't even think about doing puppy gone bad eyes on me' Amelie said 'now you're going to sit quietly in the buggy and sleep, got it?'

'no'

'Sammy' Amelie warned.

'ine' Sam grumbled and allowed Dean to strap him in the push chair.

'Why on earth Dad didn't get you to look after Sammy when we were growing up I don't know'

Amelie smirked, 'At times when John was pissed he'd phone me, could never understand what he said but I came over'

'So you were the one who tucked me in at night and kissed my forehead?'

'Yeh, but I still do that now'

'Do not'

'Do too'

'Do not'

'Do not'

'Do too, wait, dammit!'

'hehe, De fell for it' Sam chuckled.

Amelie pushed the buggy out of the motel door and her and Dean walked around the park for an hour before going back to the motel. Sam was asleep by then and Amelie was shattered.

They put Sam to bed and Amelie and Dean curled up together in their motel bed.

Sam didn't wake up once in the night.

Which made all three hunters have a peaceful night's sleep, none of them cared that it was going to be at least another day or two before Sam was normal height and age again. They were just content with what they had at that moment.

**I'd would like to point out, thanks to a reviewer, that Amelie, if anyone bothered to look on my profile, is an OC character and part of my Supernatural Rewritten stuff. **

**Amelie is part of the pairing Dean/Amelie and yes they are together and if anyone read De aged Dean then they will know that there is more to come and Amelie if anyone reads Supernatural Rewritten is a DEMON that's right a DEMON and Dean likes her, and doesn't care about it, so yeah Dean Winchester is banging a demon and he loves her, she was destined to protect the Winchester boys and does, she has various degrees of trust in each season and her character has been established since PILOT. When Sam talks in this story he sometimes talks and misses out letters- duh! He's a 2 year old, give me a two year old that can hold a perfectly formed sentence.**

**Rant Over**


End file.
